Hades
Hero Intro Front row Support. Can handle lots of damage without care. Stat Growth Skills ' Death's Veil' Applies a barrier that absorbs damage and converts it into HP Effect: Damage Absorbtion Range: Self Notes: * While under its effect, Hades is unaffected by Hard CC (such as stun or knockback). * Every level adds 100 more absorption. ' Deadly Gambit' Heals target with least HP if it’s an ally or damages it if it’s an enemy Effect: Heal Range: Single, least HP Notes: * Targets the hero with least HP by percentage; even himself. * Uses 201.84 % of his MAG ATK to the heal. * Every level adds 36 more base healing or 12 more magic damage depending on the target (tooltip is inversed; the healing and damage values are switched) * Affected by Heal Bonus. ' Hades' Will' Applies a barrier on a random ally. When destroyed, damages enemies nearby Effect: Shield Range: Single, Frontmost ally Notes: * Targets the frontmost ally with least health by percentage ; even if it is himself. * Every level adds 50 points of damage and also 12 additional magic damage upon breaking. * Barrier protects the wearer from CC; hits all enemies when destroyed. ' Eternal Dirge' Reduce MAG damage for all allies (Passive) Effect: Magical damage resistance boost Range: All team members Notes: * Reduces magic damage to allies by 4% at level 1; increases 1% per level. * Aura still persists after death Rotation (AA → Deadly Gambit → Hades' Will → AA → AA → AA) Evolve White → Green * 1 x Plain Circlet (Lvl. 2) * 3 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Face Mask (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Emerald Ring (Lvl. 2) Green → Green + 1 * 1 x Energy Stick * 1 x Skull Wrap * 1 x Heart Ring * 1 x Wooden Shield (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Lex Bangle * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Life Crystal * 1 x Palmed Scarf * 1 x Blessed Shield * 1 x Face Mask (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) * 1 x Emerald Ring (Lvl. 2) Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Dark Cloak * 1 x Robber's Papers * 1 x Rose Stone * 1 x Lex Bangle * 1 x Gladiator Belt * 1 x Power Leg Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Life Scepter * 2 x Original Fake Ring * 1 x Kicks Drum * 1 x Life Crystal II * 1 x Power Leg Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Mana Stone * 1 x Power Leg * 1 x Ares' Sword * 1 x Palmed Scarf * 1 x Orb of Dreams * 1 x Smelling Salt Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Flame Heart (lvl. 18) * 1 x Giant Bardiche (lvl. 20) * 1 x Wizard Staff (lvl. 20) * 1 x Persian Orb (lvl. 59) * 1 x Life Crystal III (lvl. 62) * 1 x Bladed Boots (lvl. 31) Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Life Stone (lvl. 45) * 1 x Mithril Plate (lvl. 22) * 1 x Holy Tears (lvl. 60) * 1 x Barbaric Axe (lvl. 65) * 1 x Gift Shirt (lvl. 70) * 1 x Winged Shoes (lvl. 31) Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Blessed Shield (lvl. 19) * 1 x Mithril Plate (lvl. 22) * 1 x Gift Sword (lvl. 53) * 1 x Ancient Relic (lvl. 70) * 1 x Libra Scales (lvl. 72) * 1 x Winged Shoes (lvl. 31) Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 * 1 x Life Scepter * 1 x Ares' Sword * 1 x Persian Orb * 1 x Titan Humbler (lvl.80) * 1 x Life Stone IV (lvl.77) * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple +4 → Orange * 1 x Khrysalis Mace (lvl 84) * 1 x Earthcutter (lvl 82) * 1 x Last Judgment (lvl 80) * 1 x Orb of Dreams * 1 x Ardent Robes (lvl 84) * 1 x Zephyr Boots (lvl 81) Orange → Orange + 1 * 1 x Evo Stone (lvl 80) * 1 x Zephyr Boots (lvl 81) * 1 x Medusa Shield (lvl 88) * 1 x Shadow Axe (lvl 53) * 1 x Arousal Armor (lvl 51) * 1 x Elsa Crystal (lvl 82) Orange + 1 → Orange + 2 * 1 x Evo Stone (lvl 80) * 1 x Zephyr Boots (lvl 81) * 1 x Solomon's Key * 1 x Earthcutter * 1 x Martyr's Shield * 1 x Ceremonial Robe Orange + 2 * 1 x Evo Stone (lvl 80) * 1 x Zephyr Boots (lvl 81) * 1 x Dream Ring * 1 x Dragonia Plate * 1 x Silver Crescent * 1 x Crimson Splitter Final Stats * STR: 1214 (1087+127) * INT: 987 (848+139) * AGI: 749 (644+105) * Max HP: 24041 (21755+2286) * PHY ATK: 1919 (1477+442) * MAG ATK: 2467 (2133+334) * Armor: 305 (279+26) * Resist: 237 (169+68) * Physical Crit: 360 (318+42) * HP Regen: 3445 (3025+420) * Rage Regen: 602 * Dodge: 16 (5+11) * Piercing: 105 (15+90) * Ignore Resist: 10 * Life Steal: 16 * Heal Bonus: 140% (80%+60%) * Reduce Rage: 15% Strategy Hades is a Front row Tank/Support. Use Hades' Ultimate ability when Hades is around 1/2 hp, as his Shield not only blocks incoming damage but converts the damage received into health. Hades has an incredibly large amount of sustain with his two shields and 2 healing spells. When pairing Hades with other front-line tanks, Hades will normally be placed behind other gods, making him slightly ineffective. He is placed behind Gods such as Chiron, Ares, and Hercules. His Epic (or Purple) Passive allows him to reduce incoming magic damage to himself and his team depending on the skill's level. Currently, Hades' Epic passive is bugged and does not reduce damage. Hero Shard Locations Hades' shards can be purchased 5 shards at a time from the Arena Mall for 500 Credits. His shards are guaranteed to be present in every restock. Quotes *(On summoning): "The angel of death has come." *(On selection): "Step aside! Let a pro handle this! *(Upon evolution): "My power is overwhelming!" *(Upon ascension): "HEHEHE! Where are we off to next?"Category:Hero